


Fun at the beach with Raikou

by LemonBeach



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, There's no one around so--, sorta beta we still die like Glenn from Fire Emblem: Three Houses ®
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBeach/pseuds/LemonBeach
Summary: While they are at the beach, Raikou and Ritsuka have some fun.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Minamoto no Raikou | Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Minamoto no Raikou | Lancer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Fun at the beach with Raikou

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda stuck in my Big Harem fic for Fire Emblem so Imma write some fate smut to distract myself and hopefully get my gears going.  
> Hope you like it!

  
  
  
  


Splitting apart the cloudy winter weather and bathing everything with its breathtaking heat, summer had finally arrived. Or at least it should have, but at Chaldea the oppressing snowstorm kept surrounding the structure, the freezing cold showing no signs of leaving its place for warm sunlight. 

Luckily Chaldea had the possibility of rayshifting in a much more “summery” place. 

_“BOMB SPLASH!”_

Huge waves rose up as Paul Bunyan jumped in the water in her giant form, generating a mini tsunami that stranded everyone who was near her onto the beach. 

“NO BOMB JUMPS WHILE BEING TALLER THAN 7 FEET!” Yelled Nightingale, as she puffed inside her whistle, reprimanding the giant lumberjack. 

Ritsuka Fujimaru, last master left in Chaldea, adjusted his sunglasses as he laid back in his deckchair under the umbrella. Between King of Mages and Demon Pillars, this brief moment of peace was what he needed to scroll some stress. That and _the view_.

“ Ohhh Master!!” 

Ritsuka lifted up his head to see who was approaching, and to his surprise, it was Raikou. 

The head of the Minamoto clan was coming out of the water, waving in his direction, droplets of the seawater running down her generous curves. Ritsuka gulped, still amazed at the sight of Raikou’s egregious body no matter how many times he saw it. Her bikini didn’t help to conceal her form, not that her usual attire did a much better job, but all that skin showing was having quite the effect on Ritsuka.

“Master, could you pass me my hat?” she asked with her candid voice. 

Ritsuka nodded, searching around him for the hat. He ultimately found it behind his deckchair, passing it to a Raikou he hadn’t noticed had gotten really close to him. 

“Thank you, Master.” Raikou smiled as she put on her hat and laid on a towel right beside Ritsuka, the purple veil now covering part of her wet body. 

“Are you enjoying the beach?” she asked, her tender smile still visible through the veil of her hat. 

“Yeah, it’s a nice change from the usual boring snowstorm,” said Ritsuka, lowering his sunglasses and looking at the various shenanigans happening at the beach. 

In the background, Amakusa had managed to lift up Semiramis and carry briding her into the water, much to the empress protests. Edison and Tesla were selling ice cream, competing against each other to see which ice cream machine was better based on the type of electricity it was running; Helena meanwhile went up and down taking orders from the clients. 

“Master? May I ask you a question?” asked Raikou as she got closer to him, putting a hand on his tight. 

Ritsuka stiffened, feeling her cold hand pressed against his leg. 

“Do you think we could…?” she muttered, red in the face. 

“Um? What is it Raikou?” Ritsuka tilted his head confused. 

“Do you think we could...go somewhere more...private?” she asked, red in her face, breathing heavily. 

“To do..the usual…?”

“oh.” Ritsuka realized. 

_“OH.”_

_\----_

“Master…” Raikou muttered with a thread of voice, her hands covering her mouth to not let any compromising sounds escape her lips, her knees wobbling as she shuttered for the pleasure, as Ritsuka softly nibbled on her neck while pumping his fingers inside her slick entrance. Her panties were tossed aside, exposed at the fresh sea breeze as her master explored her insides with his slick fingers. 

“It’s wetter than usual…” Ritsuka whispered in her ear. “You really got horny, didn’t you, Raikou?” Ritsuka teased, smiling smugly at her servant. 

“It’s--Ah--It’s your fault, Master...Always pulling me aside for some...immoral activity…” Raikou whispered looking away, red in the face, for both the embarrassment and the pleasure she was feeling. 

“Says the servant who goes around with such a shameless outfit…” Ritsuka kept teasing her.

Ever since they had strengthened their bond, Ritsuka and Raikou had got...intimate. Things escalated quickly, given Ritsuka’s voracious lust and strong libido, and master and servant had found themselves getting more and more daring with their little escapades, up until they liked to do it in the empty hallways of Chaldea during the night. Honestly, knowing their circumstances, it’s surprising they had lasted so long without giving in their mutual passion. His fingers slipped inside and out of her sex with ease given just how much she was dripping, his arousal poking through his boxers as it twitched, waiting. 

Ritsuka dropped on his knees, his lips claiming her sex as he started licking her inner walls, slick juice dripping down from his chin as he buried his tongue deep inside her, much to Raikou’s delight. The head-clan of the Minamoto shivered as she bit her lower lip, her eyes shut as she clenched her tights around Gudao’s head, her hands tugging his hair as she felt him explore her insides. 

“Master…” Raikou moaned as her tights tightened their grip around his head. 

Ritsuka was barely able to breathe, his mouth was pressed against Raikou’s sex, her legs blocking him from any other movement. He struggled to make room to breathe in his quest of giving her pleasure, his nostrils filled with the scent of her wet sex as juices and saliva coated his lower half of the face. 

Raikou bent forward, her hips shaking against Ritsuka’s face as she was getting near her climax, her legs now tied behind his head as she was starting to moan loudly, her gaze unfocused as she was reaching nirvana. 

“Master! Master…! I’m--!!!NNNNNNNNNNNNNHHH!!!!” Clenching her teeth, Raikou hummed as she came, her body trembling and losing balance, held steady only by using Ritsuka as a stool. 

With a low sigh, Raikou let go of her master, who collapsed on the ground almost asphyxiated. 

“That---was intense,” commented Ritsuka, his mouth and chin completely drenched in sweat, saliva and sex fluids. 

“I’m sorry Master...I got carried away…” Raikou said in between pants, resting her back against a nearby rock. 

“It’s...okay…” said Guda as he took a couple of deep breaths. “How about I get to have some fun, now?” asked Ritsuka with a grin. 

Raikou simply smiled with a sultry look as she pulled up her bikini, exposing her nipples to the air. 

\---

“Master--Harder!” Raikou moaned as the waves soaked her body, her ample breasts bouncing every time Guda sunk his member deep inside her, the smell of their love mixing with the salty perfume of the ocean. His thrusts were frantic, the pleasure he was feeling was divine, leaving him craving for more every time he was forced to pull out. His lips claimed her breasts, licking her nipples and making her squeal, her head recoiling backward, her forehead now sunk in the low water. Her back arched, sinking into the wet sand, as another orgasm rocked through her body. Her toes curled as she started calling his name, her words wobbling through her moans. 

“Master! Master! Please! More! Do me more!” Raikou pleaded, tying herself around her master’s body.

Ritsuka grabbed her ankles and started hammering without a care in the world, his pace frantic as the sound of the water splashing was mixing with their waists kissing. He felt his member stiffening, the stinging sensation of his own climax approaching sending him in a frenzied state, now pumping with all he had deep inside his servant, her moans of pleasure getting louder and louder as her tongue stuck out, her eyes rolled back, bouncing at every of his thrust. 

“Raikou!” Ritsuka moaned as he gave her a passionate kiss, making the Demon Slayer moan in surprise as he erupted inside of her. 

Raikou came again, her legs tied behind his back as she started shaking, feeling his warm cum filling her to the brim. 

They stood connected like this for minutes, the gentle waves of the ocean soaking their bodies as they didn’t move, enjoying the present. 

  
  


“Where did you two go? It’s almost time for dinner!” Mash scolded them, the sun behind her already setting. 

“Sorry Mash, we were just hunting for seashells,” said Gudao, smiling as he brought Raikou closer to him. 

“Y-yes, we were just hunting seashells…” said Raikou, red in the face as she could feel her master’s hand squeezing her rear, her still stuffed pussy dripping with cum down on her leg. 

  
  



End file.
